Snow White
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: Fourteen kingdoms begin to crumble into ruin from a witch being messy. Poisoned fruit, princes, and a family of seven. Snow White in a nutshell, basically, just a lot more. - Kanda/Allen, Tyki/Lavi


**Snow White**_  
A __D. Gray-Man_ Fanfiction  
By Exploding Your Universe

**Warning:** This was an English assignment that I decided to post on a fractured fairytale. Needless to say that means that a lot of the characters will be OOC in some scenes to just help the story move along. If you don't like, then sue me for getting a hundred percent. x]

* * *

There once was a very kind king without a queen or heir to the throne. Even his immediate family – his brother – was no longer with him. The king's name was Mana Walker, and he trusted none but his royal adviser on the plans of his kingdom's future. The adviser was called Cross Marian, and he had just made a suggestion that Mana adopt a young boy that'll be able to carry his name and rule the throne after the king's passing.

"You are right, Cross," the king said, his voice old and tired while he gazed out the window. The first snow fall of the year silently fell over the kingdom. "But a boy would be much too young to watch over my people. Find a mature boy, not a child but a young man with innocence that a grown man would have lost. Understood?" King Mana asked. The adviser nodded.

"Yes, sire."

* * *

Cross went through many orphanages the very next day, snow crunching underfoot, but he quickly became irritated with many of the boys throwing snowballs or making rude gestures at him. They definitely were not royal material. He was about to give up his search when his eyes landed on an older looking boy staring fondly out a window. He was certainly unusual looking with stark-white hair and a scar under his left eye, but it was his expression that made Cross look twice at him; older than he was, weary. It reminded Cross of Mana.

"Oi! Boy!" Cross called, but he was ignored by whatever was more interesting outside the window. "Hey! Snow White!" That got his attention and Cross met the glare from the teen's gray eyes. He now seemed mildly surprised he was being talked to, but that was nothing compared to Cross's next words:

"How would you like to be the king's son?" A smirk stretched Cross's lips.

It took a moment but the teen turned back to the window. "Not interested." The older man could hardly believe it!

"Why not, bratty Snow White?"

The teen glared again, frowning. "My name is Allen, and why would I want to go? I have friends—"

"Really? Could have fooled me, Mr. Social."

"—and I like it here," the teen – Allen – said.

Cross snorted. "You looked like you wanted nothing more than to disappear off the planet, let alone this place. If you come with me, you'll be a prince in a castle. Doesn't every kid want riches?" he asked.

Allen's gray eyes narrowed, despite his age (which couldn't have been more than fifteen) and short stature. "You're stupid. Go away." There. That was something more a kid his age would say. Cross smirked and sat down in front of him.

"Not until you agree, brat." Allen gave him a curious glance from underneath his white bangs, and the royal adviser took the question that he could see clearly in his eyes. "So you're wondering why. For starters, you're a very unique child from the rest of this stupid bunch—"

"It's the white hair, right?"

Cross glared. "Shut up when I'm talking. But that's not the case," he said seriously. "You're bored here. There is nothing that interests you – not friends, not your studies or games or little things. What is it that you really want that you can't find here, Allen?"

Allen's expressive eyes were the size of disks, and his right hand clutched his arm. After a moment his head bowed – bangs acting as a curtain – while his body began to tremble. Cross sighed and wrapped an around the crying child's shoulders.

"The…the king…" Allen finally sniffed and used his sleeve to dry his face. "Would he love me? Even when I'm not his son, and with all my deformities…?"

"You're asking as if the Sire wouldn't think to do so," Cross said quietly, and let go of the boy. "He will, for sure, love you like his own." The man stood and held out his hand. "Are you ready yet, Snow White brat?"

"It's Allen," but the teen took the offered hand.

* * *

Mana greeted Cross and Allen as they entered the castle grounds. He smiled warmly at Allen as they came close. "Welcome home." The teen stared, eyes welling with tears again while he smiled back as wide as he could.

"I'm home!"

* * *

Despite Allen's fears of being casted out for his scars (the whole length of his left arm was marred and wrinkled from a fire his real parents had died in) he was completely at ease in the castle manor for the two years he lived there. He and King Mana got along wonderfully well to the point where it was unusual to see one without the other. Mana even valued the teen's thoughts on what should happen to the kingdom, something he had only trusted Cross to.

Cross enjoyed Allen's presence as much as a kid liked vegetables possibly because Allen was almost impossible to teach politics and other lessons to. Allen was an idealist that followed his own intuition, not a realist that thought logically. Though much to Allen's displeasure, Mana had picked up Cross's habit and called him Snow White as a nickname.

"Check, Snow White," Mana said after his white Bishop took Allen's black Queen. They avoided playing any games one could cheat at since Allen had an unnatural skill in that, especially Poker.

The teen prince scowled. "I quit."

He was about to tip his King, when Mana said quietly, "People cannot respect a king who runs away, Allen."

The Prince had an inkling feeling they were not talking about chess. "I'm not running away, I'm surrendering to the stronger opponent. That's noble."

The King nodded in agreement. "It is, but everyone makes mistakes. If your life depended on it, would you surrender instead of trying to find an obvious flaw in your opponent's strategy?" His eyes seemed distant in a memory, and Allen felt awkward.

"This is just a game, Father," Allen said, "but I'll try to keep playing."

Mana smiled. "Very good, Snow White."

"Sire," a servant came forward. "There is a merchant here for trade. Shall I turn him away?"

The king shook his head at his servant. "No, no. I've been rather restless today so I think I'll spend a little." He looked at Allen and smiled again. "We'll finish this game later, alright?" His son nodded and went to his room to study.

* * *

"Good day, peddler, what might you be selling?" The king asked as he came close. The old seller had a small cart of apples with him that looked very appealing with unblemished skin.

Mana inspected them. "How am I sure that they're not rotting on the inside or riddled with worms?"

The merchant grinned almost wickedly at him, teeth missing. "You can sample one for free, Your Majesty!"

"I think I will…"

* * *

The King was dead, found in his court face down in the dirt. The merchant's apple cart was still there, but the merchant himself was no where to be seen. When Allen was told of this news, he rushed to his adopted parent's side.

"Wake up, Father!" screamed Allen. He gripped the body's shoulders and shook him hard, but the king was truly dead. "DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT NOT SURRENDERING? The apple was POISONED! It was an obvious flaw that he allowed you to taste before buying, Father! Why..." He shook from sadness and anger, tears spilling. "Why did you leave me alone...?"

"Young lord," Cross said from behind him. Normal jaunting hazel eyes were darkened by grief as he approached the prince. "We need..." He swallowed a lump stuck in his throat. "We need to make immediate arrangements, from the current events."

Allen said nothing and slowly stood. _This isn't okay..._ he thought. _I can't do this... _And just as Cross reached for him, the prince took off running out the castle gates, off the grounds, and into the woods.

"Prince Allen!" The shouts were mere echos now as he ventured deeper into the net of trees, and soon he couldn't hear anything but crickets.

_He's dead. Mana is dead. Just like my parents. Dead, dead, all dead..._ He didn't care where he went, but let his feet take him where they wanted to go, and soon he entered a small clearing. The clearing had a cottage in the middle of it.

"What the..." Allen whispered to himself. Curiosity overcame his grief for the moment as he crept closer to the home. The young prince knocked on the door, unsure what he would say if anyone answered. At the first knock, however, the door eased open. No one seemed to be home.

_Well, it couldn't hurt to rest for a bit._

Inside was bigger than it looked outside. A dinner table set for seven sat in the middle while seven beds lined up around the room's walls. Allen was feeling so tired that, after he ate all the food on each plate, he dropped onto the first bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Two days after he ran away, Cross needed help to find Prince Allen. As a king, Mana hardly cared for servants and horsemen; he had been a man that liked to do things himself. And since they were at peace with surrounding kingdoms, armies were unneeded, as were hunters and search parties. So the royal adviser rode his personal steed to a neighboring kingdom.

Guards met him at the palace to the closet region kingdom: Second Kingdom. "I am Cross Marian, the late King Mana's royal adviser from the Fourteenth Kingdom. I request audience with King Edgar."

A young man with long dark hair and a frown appeared from inside the gates. "I am Lord Kanda Yu. My predecessor has passed only last harvest. I will see you. What business have you with me?"

Cross hopped from his horse and bowed on one knee. "Thank you, Your Majesty." The silence prompted the adviser to continue. "Our King had been killed earlier this week, and in turmoil our prince ran away. We request if you may send men to find him in the Noah Forest."

Kanda looked somewhat surprised. "I wasn't aware that King Mana Walker had a son."

"He was adopted," Cross explained, tone even as he tried to gauge the young lord's reaction.

Kanda nodded slowly, dark eyes thoughtful. "I shall allow this search, and I will lead it." The adviser from the Fourteenth Kingdom was shocked.

"Are you certain, Your Majesty?" He asked. The king nodded again.

"There has been a downfall in region leaders recently, ever since last harvest. I would like to get to the bottom of this before I or my neighboring kingdoms fall from grace, so I'll like this prince's help with my investigation."

Cross bowed his head again. "Yes, Your Majesty." Lord Kanda turned to a gate guard.

"Call for my own adviser - and ignore if he says he's studying - I want him to assist us in this matter; he knows the surrounding land better than anyone else despite his idiocy." The guard bowed then marched off. Kanda turned back to Cross. "You may rest, and your horse watered."

"Thank you, Lord Kanda."

* * *

Allen was yanked roughly from the bed and dropped on the floor.

"Ow!" He rubbed his sore bum. "What the bloody blazes..." He slowly looked up, meeting the peeved faces of two look-alikes and a young girl. "Ah, good day," Prince Allen said weakly.

"_Good day_, he says!" said one boy incredulously, nudging the other with his elbow and glaring daggers at Allen.

The other snorted with laughter. "Ha! _Good day_?"

"What are you doing in our house?" The little girl demanded, staring him down with disapproving gold eyes.

An older woman came behind the girl and tried to calm her. "David! Jasdero! Road! Be polite." But she, too, gave Allen an unwelcoming glance. So the house wasn't vacant... Three more men piled around to see the commotion, another pair of look-alikes (though possibly a decade older than the two standing with the girl, Road) and a turban-wearing young man.

Allen stood quickly and bowed deeply. "Please pardon my intrusion. I got lost and I was tired and hungry. I didn't mean to cause a disruption."

"What is your name, lad?" one of the older men asked, a beauty mark under his left eye being his distinguishing feature.

"I am Allen Walker."

"_Prince_ Allen Walker?" Allen winced at the title, understanding that since Mana was dead he was to be expected to take the status of 'King'.

He nodded the confirmation.

"Well," the other eldest man spoke, "what might we owe this pleasure, young sire? I am Sheryl Kamelot, the head of this household, and this is my lovely wife Tricia," he gestured to the woman that settled Road. "My brother Tyki Mikk," to the man with the beauty mark, "our eldest son Wisely," to the turban-wearing young man, "our twins David and Jasdero, and our littlest angel Road."

"I'm not little, Father. I'm twelve," she defended, but Sheryl was still dotting over her. The twins seemed to have lost interest in the prince and drug Wisely outside with them.

Allen fidgeted, feeling a bit weary from earlier sadness that wasn't yet healed. "I got upset, so I came into the woods to find some peace and quiet. It seems I wandered a bit too deep..."

"Running away from troubles, sire?" Sheryl asked gently.

"_People cannot respect a king who runs away, Allen."_ Mana's words came back at him.

The prince shot a glare at him. "Hold your tongue," he snipped tersely, but his gray eyes softened. "No, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap. It's just...someone close to me had recently passed away..." When the adults nodded their heads in sympathetic understanding, the girl came forward and hugged him tightly. She had a boldness that was only found in kids, and Allen was thankful for this family in the middle of nowhere so much that he began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Allen said, coming to his normal self. "I'll leave before-"

"Pa! There's someone here!" David yelled from outside.

Jasdero did his snort of laughter. "Ha! And they're hoping for a trade! Fresh fruit!"

Following Sheryl, Tyki, Tricia and Road, Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the out-of-the-blue peddler. Wisely was already flipping over some soft skinned peaches in his hand while the twins were taken to the grapes. There were no apples on the cart, but the merchant smiled at them with perfect teeth and spoke with a lilt to his tone.

"Would you like some beautiful fruit~?" he asked. He was a tall and wide man, his smile almost as big as his face. Even though there were trees in way of the sun, he had an open pink parasol over his head. Stubble shadowed his chin and made his eyes look tired. This man did not fit the description of the man who'd poisoned Allen's father, and the prince let his shoulders eased from tension a little.

But still. A fruit merchant right after the king had been murdered? It was uncanny.

"Hey, can we test these before buying?" David asked.

"Ha! Yeah, can we?"

The peddler smiled even wider, if possible. "Go right ahead~! Only one fruit, though! Don't be greedy and eat the merchandise~."

Tyki didn't seem too interested in the fruit, but Tricia whispered something to her husband that sounded like 'pies' that made Road excited. Wisely picked up a handful of cherries with a thoughtful frown. David and Jasdero gobbled a bushel of red grapes together.

"There's something about these..." the turban teen muttered and trailed off. As soon as he had said something, whatever had felt different about the cherries was gone. Cautiously, he put a cherry between his front teeth and bit down. It tasted delicious and made his mouth water, but nothing seemed wrong with the fruit any longer. Perhaps it was his imagination. Wisely ate another.

"How much for a sack of peaches?" questioned Sheryl as he trailed closer to the cart as well. Tricia hung on his arm and pointed at the different varieties, from tropical to winter, to berries. He sold every kind of fruit you could think of, but just not apples.

The stranger settled his attention on him. "Thirteen Euros. Or something of equal value~."

"We mine up the mountain. Can we offer cheap gems?"

"That will be fine~!" After the exchange was made, the youngest three had pestered about getting some fruit to themselves as a treat and finally the parents gave in. Tyki even picked a plum from the cart before looking back at Allen who hadn't move since exiting the cottage.

"Get yourself something, at least," Tyki Mikk said and bit into the plum that bled into his mouth.

The merchant looked his way as well. "C'mon, dear child~! Do you fancy anything you see here~? Surely an orange, or perhaps an avocado if your taste is bland."

Allen shook his head and fought to find his voice. "Sorry. I'm more of an apple person," he said casually. Maybe if he pretended he was oblivious at the something obvious flaw Mana had mentioned, the merchant would produce an apple from thin air - or from the inside of his jacket.

Some of the smile disappeared from the peddler's face. "Fresh out this morning, I'm sorry. If there's nothing that'll interest you, then..." He drifted, knocking the breaks on the cart to begin moving it from the clearing. "Cherrio, good lads~!"

The white-haired prince felt enough regret for rejecting the merchant who was only trying to sell some fruit that he told him to wait. "I, um, I changed my mind. Toss me a peach, yeah?"

"Jolly good, Snow White~!" And a soft peach landed in his hands.

"That's Allen to you!" Allen barked. He hardly examined it before taking a bite.

The peddler smiled wickedly over his shoulder. "Of course, _Prince Allen Walker_." And the cart of fruit and the peddler with the strange pink parasol disappeared in a dark purple puff of smoke.

As the peach chunk hit the tip of his tongue, Allen's eyes went wide in terror while he tasted the strong poison that thickly coated his entire mouth and trickled down his throat. It was magick. Dark magick that filled the inside of the peach. Before he could even think of spitting it out, the world became fuzzy and dark and suddenly tilted as he fell.

Then he slept.

* * *

"Are you sure there's anyone out here, Lavi?" Lord Kanda asked his own royal adviser. "There is no record for any Kamelot family in these woods."

The redheaded male grinned a goofy grin as he urged his horse to continue through the winding trees. "Not in your records, no, but then my teacher and I's records have always been more advanced than the Second and Fourteenth Kingdoms combined." A bit of red tinted his cheeks then, too. "And it doesn't hurt when you travel through these woods often enough to know the area."

Kanda rolled his dark eyes and clicked his tongue. "_Tch_. Keep your hobbies to yourself, idiot, and tell us what we're doing."

A day ago, Cross Marian had traveled back to the Fourteenth Kingdom to make sure everything was as he'd left it, but he left the search in the confident lord and his men's hands. They had listened to the royal adviser's advice and searched the Noah Forest, but Prince Allen could have been anywhere from there to Innocence Mountain, the mountain range that lied behind the vast forest. Lord Kanda's men were on high alert for any signs of a white haired prince, but not luck so far.

"Um, yeah," Lavi grinned again. "Two miles west of this stream we're following before we change direction by fifteen point eight degrees north and we'll reach their home."

"...I wasn't asking for the precise travel details," Kanda said through gritted teeth, "I want to know what we're looking for." The redheaded adviser laughed merrily, oblivious to his lord's temper rising.

"We're just looking for a cottage in a clearing, Yu!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

There was a light tap on his arm. "Kanda, I think we should cross the stream now while it's at its thinnest," the only female in the group suggested. Lenalee Li was the younger sibling of Lord Kanda's alchemist on retainer, Komui Li. She also happened to be his faster horse rider, and it had come in handy when passing messages from kingdom to kingdom.

The saddest part of it was it didn't seem as though Lavi nor Lenalee took Kanda's title seriously.

Lord Kanda sighed and nodded his consent. "Cross now," he called to the rest of his search party, and water splashed as the hooves trotted across.

* * *

Road and Wisely looked up from the glass coffin the family made, the prince lain peacefully inside. It only seemed as though he was sleeping, his chest rising and falling is slow patterns, but no matter what they tried, Allen wouldn't awaken.

"Did you feel that...?" Wisely asked his little sister and looked around the surrounding woods. Their parents and twin brothers had gone to gather flowers for Allen while their uncle offered to stay behind and watch the two that seemed glued to the coffin.

"I heard something, for sure."

"_Tyki!_"

They looked at each other. "Lavi," they said in unison and began heading towards the house to greet the happy-go redhead with mourning faces.

* * *

Kanda and his men finally arrived at the truth-be-told clearing, and Lavi hopped from the horse first.

"Tyki!" he called.

"You sure he's home," Lenalee asked, dismounting her horse.

Lavi nodded at her question, green eyes still sweeping over the land. "Yeah, he and the family take Sundays off like everyone else."

Tyki Mikk emerged from behind the cottage, surprised by the royal adviser's arrival and the people with him. He approached with a bit of caution, having not yet notice the Second Kingdom's leader. "Lavi, welcome back. How can I help you and your company this evening?" His tone and eyes were dull, and the normal purr in his voice was gone.

The redhead frowned, automatically sensing something amiss. "Tyki, what's wrong? Where're the Kamelots?" He went to the older man to see if he was injured.

"Sheryl, Tricia, and the twins have gone out but will return shortly if your business is with them," Tyki said, monotone, "but Road and Wisely are around." The answer didn't settle Lavi's anxious nerves.

"What happened," Lavi asked in a whisper if discretion was the problem, turning his back on the royal guard. Tyki looked saddened and couldn't seem to answer, but his eyes drifted to something on the ground. Lavi followed his gaze, finding a peach that had been bitten into. And just looking at it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "_Lenalee!_" he called urgently and went back to the party to grab the girl by her arm and drag her forward. "What do you see?" the adviser asked, pointing at the peach.

"What is it, Lavi? What's been found?" Kanda dismounted and came into the clearing, motioning for the other men to stay where they were. Tyki started at the sight of him, making a sloppy bow, but Kanda ignored him and looked over the girl's shoulders. She seemed paralyzed by just looking at the peach. He scoffed and made to pick it up.

"_Don't you dare touch it, Lord Kanda!_" the both of them said together and drew him away by his arms. "It's covered in the scent of dark magick!" Lenalee screeched. She'd learned a thing or two from her brother about alchemy and magick, but she never thought she'd come face to face with something made with pure evil. The stench was vile and it sent uneasy vibes down her spine. Kanda stared at them and the fruit dumbly, not seeing or even sensing anything remotely offending about the peach.

Tyki nodded. "That's what Wisely said, too, and told us not to get near it. He said he felt something in the cherries..." And that brought Lavi's attention back to him immediately.

"Who ate it? Who _brought _it here?" He demanded to know.

"A traveling merchant," Road said, coming also from behind the house with cold venom in her eyes and words. "But I'm guessing it was a witch in disguise, yeah?" Wisely walked beside her, glaring at the fruit lying on the ground. Her gold irises softened, "And he was only stopping for a rest, Prince Allen Walker. He ate the peach."

Kanda approached her. "Take us to him."

* * *

It was obvious to see that Allen Walker was not truly dead for the gentle rise and fall of breathing still carried on, but his pulse was hardly there and he made no reaction to anything. Along with threatening the prince with his katana, Kanda even punched him, but nothing succeeded - which could have done more damage to the lord's ego. By this time, Sheryl, Tricia and the boys had returned with their arrangements and lied them on top of the glass.

"What shall we do now, Lord Kanda," Lenalee asked with tears in her eyes.

Kanda stared at the sleeping prince. "We'll take him back to the Fourteenth Kingdom. Unless Komui can make a counter potion, we've done all we can do." He stood from his seating position next to the glass coffin and motioned for seven men to carry it, and then took the front and lifted on the count of three with them.

Lavi swallowed down a lump in his throat before facing the man next to him. "Thank you for your help, Tyki, and the rest of your family, too. I'm sorry you had to be there when it happened."

Tyki Mikk nodded. "Let's hope the next time we meet it'll be more pleasant than this." The two of them embraced before the redheaded adviser had to leave with his lord, parting the older man with a kiss to his cheek. The peach was carried in Lenalee's leather pack on her horse to be examined by her brother when they returned to the castle.

* * *

A year had passed and a dozen more leading rulers had either died, fallen deeply asleep, suddenly went missing, or became unsuitable to lead their kingdom by going crazy. Sometimes a ruler did not have a successor to follow him, and that kingdom was forced to join under another's ruling. Kanda had officially doubled the size of his kingdom three times, and he was never happy when it happened.

Each of the Fourteen Kingdoms were equally sized in land, growth, wealth, and little necessities. When one kingdom no longer had a ruler, its land had to join with a pre-existing ruling kingdom, making thirteen kingdoms in all, but one much bigger than the rest. Then once it becomes a pattern, wealth and land and food become unbalanced between the fourteen lands. It was hectic, and now only six kingdoms existed when there was once fourteen.

The Fourteenth Kingdom had managed to keep its own kingdom when Cross Marian was publicly voted for the throne since many of their people saw the joining would just cause problems. Kanda told his adviser that if anything happened to him, Lavi would take the his title.

The search for the poisoned fruit-selling merchant was going no where since the witch was basically no where to be seen or heard of until he struck, each time with different fruits and appearances to disguise himself. A couple of claims had said that he could even look like a woman, but there was no proof.

Lord Kanda traveled across the border to the Fourteenth Kingdom, one of the few Kingdoms Kanda still was at peace with. For as many times he had visited within the year, Kanda was allowed free entry whenever he felt.

"Back again, King Kanda," Cross said, more fact than question in his tone. "It'd only been last month since your last stay with Snow White."

Kanda grimaced at the tacky sound of the title with his name. "_Lord_, if you wouldn't mind, _King _Cross." Lord Cross made a face as well.

"Lord. Got it." He led the familiar path to the chamber where the prince was kept, silence their only companion during this time before Cross would leave the younger ruler alone with Allen.

But the silence wasn't kept today. "Surely there's a reason other than his hair that you call him Snow White, right?"

Cross didn't answer for a moment, but when he did his tone was somber. "It'd snowed the day before I went in search of a successor for King Mana, and I didn't know his name when he kept on ignoring me. Snow White just kind of...popped out, I suppose. Doesn't really matter." They both stopped outside of the prince's door. "You know your way out, like always."

It didn't need any commenting so Kanda walked right in with the door shut behind him. The room was silent as always, the glass coffin on the bed while the young man inside was motionless bar the even, deep breathing.

And as always, Lord Kanda started the same way: "You're an idiot, Beansprout-sized Snow White." It was never clarified as to why Allen was an idiot, or how he was considered beansprout-sized (though he hardly grew from his same short stature that he had in the orphanage years ago). It was just that, and that was how it stayed. But then again, today wasn't as normal as it should have been since Kanda had already started conversation in the hall.

"You're an idiot, Beansprout-sized Snow White, and dammit, won't you just wake up?" And Kanda hadn't cried since he was a child.

* * *

The seasons were changing almost rapidly. Field harvesting came, then fruit was picked as they ripened. Winter fell immediately after, cold but beautifully silent in the first snow fall. Lord Kanda was by Allen's coffin again. The lid was open as it was for the last three times Kanda came, but he couldn't dare bring himself to touch what lied inside. That is...until he took careful notice of the way Allen's cheek bulged a certain way.

Lord Kanda pried the younger male's mouth open by pressing his fingers into the jaw's joints and slipping his thumb and forefinger between Allen's teeth. It was slimy, it stank, and _maybe _that rough thing was the prince's tongue, but Kanda pressed on and reached his fingers between his teeth and cheek, feeling a slippery _something_. He barely managed to grab it before it found its way down Allen's throat and pulled it out.

What was probably once a delicious looking peach was now black and rotten, and completely rancid smelling. Disgusted, Kanda threw it out the window.

And then there was a sharp, long gasp from Prince Allen Walker. Kanda helped the young man into a sitting position, shell-shocked by the revival.

Allen managed one thought before passing out: "Food," he rasped, "No fruit..."

* * *

There was a celebration on the revival for a few other rulers as well. The only Kingdom that didn't seem too happy about this was the First Kingdom, the largest of the morphed kingdoms, but they were forced into separation so original leaders could rule.

After the celebrations, Kanda tried to introduce himself officially to Allen. "I am-"

"Lord Kanda Yu, Second Kingdom. I know," Prince Allen said and took the last bite of his dinner. "I could hear everything while I had that thing in my mouth, I just couldn't talk or open my eyes." Finally he set the fork and knife down, pushing the bed tray away from him. "And I am very grateful for what you did for me. Thank you, but pardon me for being a bit forward." With the little bit of strength he'd gained over the month after waking up, Allen yanked Kanda down by his casual shirt and kissed him softly on the lips.

When Allen pulled back, Kanda held tight to the hand that still clutched his shirt. "No, Snow White, pardon me..." And Kanda kissed the younger male in return, not chaste but not lustful.

"It's...Al-mmf..."

* * *

An updated map of Fourteen Kingdoms was laid out before Kanda, Allen, Cross, and Lavi, and the prince was shocked by the drastic changes that the land had taken while he was indisposed.

"The largest kingdom is the First Kingdom," Lavi explained aloud, "but Count Adam was forced to release some for the kingdoms to separate again. Currently there are five kingdoms; Second Kingdom is the next largest, while the Fourteenth and Third Kingdom have an equal amount after Second. Only Sixth and Eighth Kingdoms have obtained their original state after we revived their leaders."

Allen nodded from the recap. "Is there any hope for more remedies for the leaders that weren't put to sleep?"

Lavi shook his head sadly. "Komui, our alchemist, hasn't been able to cure those that have gone crazy, nor has our search parties been able to find the missing leaders. And those who have died..." he trailed, the ending hanging in the air. Allen held his exhaled shakily and looked away. So Mana was really dead. There was no chance in bringing him back. The prince said a quick prayer for his passing and put his mind back to matters more pressing.

"So we're looking for a witch that cursed the harvest two years ago," Cross concluded.

"It is possible, and yet it is not," Lavi said and everyone changed their gazes from the map to the redheaded adviser. He looked to be thinking aloud. "Of course whom ever is doing this does not have good intentions, but it's not for sure that the person or persons selling these fruits are just some hag living in the woods. The targets have been repeatedly reigning leaders; what good would it do a mere witch from Noahs Forest to poison them other than pure twisted entertainment?"

Lord Kanda scowled. "Then it's a noble's alchemist or someone working for them."

The adviser looked at him. "That's another thing," he admitted. "There are only three kingdoms that have alchemists, ours included, and its against all Kingdoms to practice black magick, especially on other reigning leaders. It's known for alchemists to be honest in their work since they follow a rule of three, or something. It's karma related, but you'll have to ask Komui for details."

The young lord's frown deepened as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to a leader being the one charge of these misfortunes; you know how awful that'll look once we start pointing fingers?" The three others nodded solemnly in agreement.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance, though," Prince Allen pointed out. "It could only be Count Adam from First Kingdom or Emperor Madarao of Third Kingdom, since Sixth and Eighth were indisposed of at the time."

"We can all agree that the motive is empowerment, correct?" Lord Cross asked, and the others nodded again. "Then how do we draw them out, the right one?"

They were silent for a moment, trying to execute a plan, until Lavi made a loud noise. "Oh! Why didn't I think of it before! I _know_ the history, I _have_ the kingdoms' records!"

"What is it, Lavi?" Kanda inquired. The adviser looked at each of them with a grin, green eyes twinkling, and Kanda had just remembered that his royal adviser was nothing short of a genius.

"Emperor Madarao is just a successor like you, Yu-" Kanda's eyebrow twitched at the familiar usage of his first name, but stayed silent, "In fact his whole family lineage has been riddled with unexplainable deaths or disappearances throughout history. His little sister Tevak is promised next to the throne if anything were to happen to him, then their cousin Tokusa after."

"...You're not suggesting that they're testing on their own family members, are you?" Allen asked, sickened.

"No, I'm saying that it's not them at all! I'm telling you that they have been victimized to this way before the rest of the Kingdoms have," Lavi explained and slammed a hand down on the map, right in the middle of the large First Kingdom. "Does anyone remember First Kingdom's last coronation?" There was chilling silence, and Lavi nodded firmly. "There hasn't been one after Count Adam became a region leader nearly five hundred years ago. No one thinks about the king if he's keeping taxes low, laws fair, and peace with other kingdoms."

"This is absurd," Lord Kanda whispered, but his expression wasn't of disbelief.

"Why is Count Adam becoming so desperate, then?" Lord Cross asked the redheaded adviser, but Lavi had no answer to that.

"We need to draw him out and get rid of him before more damaged is done." Prince Allen affirmed. Everyone could agree to that as well.

_I won't run away this time, Mana._

* * *

Lenalee was sent to Sixth and Eighth Kingdoms (save for First Kingdom), carrying letters written by the three nobles with the proof of Count Adam's deception and treachery. In little to no time at all did the Second and Fourteenth Kingdoms have their support. Armies were made and gathered, lining outside First Kingdom's border in case there was a rebuke.

Kanda looped his katana's harness around his waist securely before checking his appearance in the full-length mirror. From behind him he saw the angry prince roped to a chair and sighed and turned to face Allen.

"Give it up, Snow White. You aren't going," Lord Kanda said decisively with a smug smirk. "And if you weren't so insistent in following, I wouldn't have to put you there."

"I have..." Allen gritted as he struggled against the restraints again, "a promise to keep to my father!" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"You have a duty to your kingdom foremost. It wouldn't help if you and Lord Cross happened to die out there."

Allen gave him a hard look. "What makes you so sure that you won't die yourself, Kanda?" He lifted his chin when Kanda leaned closer to kiss him. Warmth spread through him when the dark-haired male cupped his cheek, and the prince applied pressure when he kissed him back.

After a moment, Lord Kanda pulled away and answered seriously, "Your hope."

* * *

The troops with Lord Cross and Lord Kanda in front had left over five hours ago, and Allen's stomach grumbled pitifully.

"Food..." he simpered, making a pledge to get Kanda back for his ill-treatment, "He could at least have someone-" A knock on the door and Allen's head whisked up at the new comer. It was Lenalee, carrying a tray of dinner. He smiled widely at her, thankful.

Lenalee drew a chair towards him and sat down. "I have to feed you. Lord Kanda said you would understand," she laughed. Allen inwardly groaned but was happy to have food in his mouth. "Hey, chew slowly or you'll choke, Prince Allen!"

Allen did as instructed and talked between mouthfuls. "Lavi went with them?" He asked after a swallow.

"No," Lenalee said. "He went to Noahs Forest again to make a proposal to the Kamelot family." Seeing the prince's questioning stare, she explained, "After _that_ _man_ is removed from his leadership, there will be five kingdoms reopened for stability. His Majesty and Lavi thought they could easily fill two kingdoms since Sheryl Kamelot and Tyki Mikk would be two different families."

Chew, swallow. "But Tyki doesn't have any children."

There was a knowing glint in Lenalee's eyes now. "No, he doesn't," she agreed, "But Lord Kanda wishes to reassign Lavi as Tyki's own adviser should he step forward."

Prince Allen was mildly confused. "So they could do what Cross did when I was incapable of becoming king?" A smile stretched the woman's lips.

"They could do that, too, but I was under the impression they would adopt."

"What?" Recognition dawned on the white-haired prince, and his gray eyes widened, "_Oh!_" Well that was unexpected knowledge to him, but it didn't make Allen think any less of the redheaded genius. That would be rather hypocritical.

Lenalee nearly had to shove the utensil pass his lips. "Anyway," she said offhandedly while he ate, "Lavi and I, mostly Lavi though, were wondering if this meant that you were going to stay in Second Kingdom." Prince Allen nearly choked at the suggestion, and the long-haired girl tipped a glass of water carefully into his mouth.

Astonished, he asked, "He said something to you?"

The alchemist's little sister shook her head. "Not a word, but it's obvious that he loves you."

"Loves me?" Heat flared to Allen's cheeks and he concentrated on eating to avoid the topic. Lord Kanda and he definitely had some _kind_ of relationship between them, but no one had said the four-letter word yet.

His heart suddenly felt too big for his chest. "Lenalee..." Allen grasped for words. "If he does...you know...then why would he keep me here when I should be there? I want to go."

She stood abruptly, tray on the floor, and all smiles gone. "This isn't for revenge, right? For what Count Adam did to King Mana? You want to help Lord Kanda, right?" Allen was shocked for a moment: he hadn't even considered revenge as a motive to follow the young ruler, but it had frequently crossed his mind ever since he found out Adam was the merchant in disguise.

"Please," her quiet voice drew his attention back on her, finding her hands making tugs at the knots of the rope that held him down, "don't go if it's only revenge; Lord Kanda is trying to take that burden from you..."

"He's doing this for Mana?" Allen asked in disbelief.

Lenalee shook her head. "For everyone who fell victim to the Count's wickedness." And the ropes came loose, and Prince Allen was free.

* * *

Wisely tapped on his uncle's shoulder to pause him in his garden work. Tyki glanced at him the same time the turban-wearing young man pointed towards the woods that surrounded the clearing. The very distant sound of trotting met his ears, and he stood, dusting dirty hands on the seat of his pants.

Over the past year, Wisely's intuition skill had rapidly developed to a point where he could _read_ the thoughts of those he touched. He sensed the presence of visitors far off as a mile, and recently began teaching himself the different feel of each person.

"It's Lavi." Tyki nodded and told Wisely to ask Tricia to put tea on the stove.

In no time at all, Lavi rode in the clearing on his usual black steed. His green eyes found older man almost instantly and smiled wide, hopping from the beast. Tyki met Lavi halfway in an embrace and kissed his mouth sweetly.

"Welcome back, Lavi," he said. "Is this business or pleasure?"

Lavi gave an easy chuckle. "Can't it be both?" He pulled himself a little less than an arms length away, looking around. "Might Sheryl be here? I have a proposition for you both."

Curious, Tyki nodded. "He's inside. Come." And the redhead took the offered hand, as always.

* * *

They had set camp about four hours ago when Lord Kanda's General announced that a rider was approaching their location. Kanda scowled and gripped the katana at his waist, going to the edges of their camp to judge the lone character.

The moonlight shone brightly on the head of white hair as Prince Allen neared. Kanda swore under his breath and told General Theodore to give him a firearm. The old man seemed more amused than worried, but still gave a slight warning. "Don't hurt the poor man, Yu."

"Shut up before I shoot you between the eyes," Kanda retorted just because the General used his first name, but they both knew it was an empty threat. He took aim and fired.

At the small explosion of dirt a few feet in front of it, the horse reared and Allen nearly lost his balance. The prince steadied the horse quickly before dismounting. "You nearly shot me!" Allen exclaimed as he approached.

Lord Kanda shoved the gun in Theodore's arms before marching up and wasting no time by punching him in the face.

"I told you to stay where you were, you damn idiot!" Kanda snarled.

"That man killed my father!" Prince Allen said defensively. "I wasn't about to let you slow me down from what I need to do."

Kanda gave him a nasty expression. "Revenge, Snow White? How stupid; what about your promise to Mana?" Allen looked as though he didn't know what to say, but Kanda rolled his eyes, ignoring the uneasiness spreading through his gut. No correction for his name? No punching him back? He was a bit suspicious but this looked to be like the prince.

Finally he gave a heavy sigh. "Whatever. Let's go." He took the younger male by his left hand, and nearly froze though forced himself not to slow in his step.

Prince Allen normally wore long sleeved shirts and gloves to hide the scar that marred his entire arm, no matter the weather. He usually tried to avoid touching people with his left hand at any time because they would have been able to feel the wrinkled skin under the glove.

Lord Kanda casually let his fingers slide underneath the sleeve's cuff, to make certain that he wasn't feeling what he should have been. The skin was unnaturally smooth for the deformed arm.

It definitely explained Allen's reason for being out of character.

"Lord Kanda?" Snow White had never used his title. "Is something wrong?" Dammit, something must have shown when he tried to school his expression, but Kanda shook his head as he led him through the camp.

"I'm just curious as to who untied you," he lied.

"Ah, Lavi was generous to do that." Another lie since Lavi left for Noahs Forest when they had left as well.

Kanda decided to call him on that. "Really? The moron went back to the castle?"

'Allen' nodded. "He said he forgot something when he stopped by my room. I asked him if could released me before he left." Wrong again. Earlier that morning, the prince came to his room prepared to go, but Kanda told him straight that he wouldn't allow it. That caused an argument, then Kanda knocked Allen unconscious and tied him up.

The dark haired lord raised an eyebrow. "Your room? Is that what you're calling my room now?"

"Didn't I say that, Lord Kanda?" the imposter quickly covered up. "I thought I said your room…"

"Whatever," Lord Kanda said and gestured the 'prince' to sit on the logs by the bonfire. "Hungry, Snow White?"

The imposter shook his head. "Not really—" that itself was out of character since Allen had a black hole for a stomach, "—I had some fruit on the way."

Lord Kanda had enough. "Excuse me for a moment. While you're here you can help us; allow me to gather the Generals so we can begin," he said and left the imposter who wore Prince Allen's face.

* * *

"I hope you all are ready," Lord Kanda said as quietly as he could. Lord Cross, and Generals Theodore, Winters, and Cloud looked surprised by his entrance. "Count Adam is here, and he's taken the shape of Prince Allen Walker."

Their eyes widened. "Are you certain, Lord Kanda?" He nodded, expression grave. Theodore spoke first. "That's quite a declaration, Yu. What proof do you have before we start aiming guns?"

"A lot of his story was mixed," Kanda answered, and Cross narrowed his eyes.

"Like what King Kanda?" Lord Cross pressed. The only female General, Cloud, looked at the older ruler curiously while Theodore seemed to catch on.

"He says that Lavi had gone back to Second Kingdom and couldn't remember what he promised to Mana." He crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully distant. In this moment, Lord Cross exchanged glances with General Theodore and they drew their weapons.

"We'll get rid of him."

* * *

A few meters away from a tent he suspected the Generals to be in, Lord Kanda scowled and cursed. It was a stupid idea to have left the dark magick worker alone. He quickly hastened his steps and jerked the curtain open.

"Yo, idiots—" He come to a sudden halt, seeing guns pointed at his apparent double. General Winters and Cloud turned their firearms on him. "Huh. This is new," he gave a dry smirk and a side long glance to the double.

"Yu?" General Theodore.

"King Kanda?" Lord Cross.

Kanda growled. "Under these circumstances, I guess I'd be proving I'm really who I am, but that doesn't mean I give you permission to freely call me what you wish. Now address me right or shoot this bastard!"

All fires took repetitive fire on the imposter and Kanda drew his katana quickly and slashed at Count Adam.

There was some kind of resistance stopping his sword and Kanda gritted his teeth at the pressure that tried to push him back, repositioning his feet. Nothing felt like it was going to give way so Lord Kanda quickly backed up, katana poised ready to either become defensive or offensive if needed.

"Hold your fire!" Lord Kanda shouted loud enough he hoped would gather the troops attention if the gunfire hadn't already. He could hear the clinking of armor coming closer to their tent, but he returned his concentration on the enemy at hand.

"Ha, ha!" The fake Kanda's voice changed, deepening. "Jolly good, you fine blokes~! This wouldn't have been any interesting if you lot were hardly some kind of fun~." His shape changed, growing taller and wider, sword at his side morphing into a pink umbrella.

"Count Adam, you are hereby under arrest for suspicion of—"

He was interrupted by a loud ring of laughter. "Suspicion, lad~?"

Lord Kanda scowled. "We're giving you a fair court ruling, but we _know_ what you did to those leaders, and we know _why_; you've been trying for centuries to take over Third Kingdom." Adam nodded thoughtfully without denying the accusation.

"They're quite impossible to take down, yes… Infuriating bunch, Third Kingdom; they're always managing to strengthen their numbers before I can officially take them over~." He talked with a chirp in his tone.

Lord Cross stepped forward, rifle cocked. "We've been noticing that you've been getting really sloppy lately. If it weren't for all the sudden attacks, we'd still be clueless about Emperor Madarao's family. We're wondering why."

The witch nodded. "No one lives forever, you know~. Unfortunately, I'm getting up there in years; I'd like to accomplish my goal before I pass~. Think of it as a bucket list, yeah~?"

Kanda huffed out a bitter laugh. "That simple, eh? Well, old man, you'll be going down tonight." Lord Cross and the generals smirked at the declaration, but their smiles became faulty when Adam began to change his form again.

King Mana smirked wickedly at them. "Try your best, folks~! There's a reason why I haven't died in over five hundred years!"

The group sneered at the witch before lunging.

* * *

A solider, preparing for battle, noticed the rider in the distance first. He turned to his squad, motioning them to continue on to help the Lords. As the horse approached, the solider recognized him and bowed.

"Prince Allen Walker, I assume you are not a fake this time," the solider said.

Allen pulled the reigns and stopped close to the man. "Not a fake this time," he repeated, confusion forming over his features. He dismounted from his horse and looked around the camp that seemed on alert and high strung. A sound of a battle was near.

The solider nodded urgently. "Count Adam came before you had, wearing your face. Come, fight with us!"

Prince Allen gave a curt nod. "Of course," he said.

"Do you need a weapon, sire? You've come unprepared!" The man led him to a tent where a large man was hammering at a fire-red rod of metal, shaping it. Allen quickly looked around, more worried about Lord Kanda than his current state of needing armor, knowing he was possibly already engaged in battle. Was the man safe?

The prince growled to himself. If he allowed himself to get distracted, it would only be disastrous to the mission. "Get me a sword, gun and holster, and chainmail! Tell me, is it only Adam here or has he brought an army?"

"We've seen a few men around the camp that are with First Kingdom," the solider said as he suited the prince in a shirt of chains, "but nothing army sized, sire." He belted the gun around Allen's waist and branded him with a black long sword.

Prince Allen nodded, firmly gripping the unfamiliar weight of the sword in his fist. He hadn't even done sword training, but he figured there could be nothing to it, right? Swing it around some, aim for the enemy. Nothing to it. "He's underestimating us, then. Lead your squad to help us after getting a medic on the ready. Got it?"

"Yes, sire!"

* * *

"Us lead Kingdoms?" Tyki asked breathlessly. Sheryl was speechless while Tricia over his shoulder had white knuckles from gripping her husband's shirt too hard. "Lavi, I never pegged you to be insane. A bit eccentric, but not insane." The Kamelot children had been ushered outside, but it was too quiet. Lavi suspected that they had their ears pressed to the door.

Lavi sighed and explained carefully. "We're trying to set the Fourteen Kingdoms back in order. Over the past two years it's been hectic and we've been on the verge of wars because of selfishness. If we have the Kingdoms back in their rightful sizes, then we'll be stable once again." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"I'm here to recruit you both as leaders to two of the down kingdoms in Fourteenth, Second, or First's Kingdoms command. You don't have to agree right away, and I can come back another time. Hell, if you decline, we will probably find someone else," he said. "But I'm before you because I'm a judge of character, and I don't think I know anyone better to rule a kingdom either than this family here. Isn't your family just a small kingdom itself, Sheryl?"

Sheryl started, cleared his throat. Then cleared it again when he couldn't seem to think of anything to say. Tyki caught his brother's eye and the two seemed to be just talking with expressions alone. It must have be a sibling-thing, Lavi presumed. Finally, glancing between Sheryl and Lavi, Tyki stood.

"I accept, Lavi."

His brother followed. "Us as well," he said, voice a little unsure but decisive. Outside, the Kamelot kids cheered.

Lavi smiled warmly. "Great. Thank you, both." He shook their hands.

* * *

"_Chikishou!_ _Moyashi!_" Kanda said in a foreign language as he had to dodge Allen's wildly swinging sword for the umpteenth time. "Just drop the damn sword!"

Prince Allen had tried, honestly, to just let the sword drop from his hand, but it was as though it were glued to him. He gritted his teeth and didn't respond to the other, having a feeling it was an Adam-related reason. He jerked the gun from its holster with his free hand and made rapid shots to the big man fending off all three Generals at once. It looked as though the shots were going to hit, but at the last moment, the Count turned and all of the bullets were reflected back at him faster than he could see.

"_Yabe!_" Suddenly there was a figure between Allen and the bullets, and a surprised noise escaped the prince. He hadn't even seen the lord move!

_Clang, clang, clang_. Three round bullets ricocheted off the strong sword from precise blocking, while two others zipped pass their ears. Where was the sixth? The Count laughed smugly, and Kanda's ragged breathing reached Allen's ears no matter how quiet the swordsman tried to keep it.

Allen forced the lord to turn, even slightly, but his touch on the older man's arm made Kanda recoil and hiss. The prince looked at his hand and saw blood in the dark light. "Kanda! Why did... You're injured!"

Kanda only rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, but that didn't stop him from charging again at the Count, swinging from his left side.

"Kanda, stop!" But the swordsman ignored his warning. Allen cursed and ran to get back in the fight, dodging the two troops being flung back. "Be careful," he called to them, relieved that they stood back up.

He swung the sword, and Count Adam blocked it straight on with his transformed umbrella. A while ago the umbrella took the form of a long and large sword, its damage nearly fatal. Medics were just outside the battlefield, tending to the wounded.

Adam, still as King Mana, pushed against his sword, knocking Allen off balance and stumbling away. The Count swerved bullets from General Winters, leaving his back open to the prince. A chance in hell, he thought, but he swung anyway…

…and the coat the witch wore was sliced open.

"What?" King Mana's voice sounded surprised. He looked over his shoulder, glaring murderously at the white-haired man.

Allen stood defensive, shouting, "His back! His back is a blind spot!"

"Little fool! You'll pay for that!" The count snarled and charged, casting a temporary spell to cover his weak point. He moved the sword quickly, nearly as quick as Kanda, hitting at any open Allen showed, and Allen showed a lot since he was still a beginner.

The sword slashed his clothes, his arms becoming bloody. Finally, the sword was able to be released from his hand, and he grabbed a hold of a gun on the ground. Thankfully it was at least half way loaded, and Allen's finger was around the trigger.

King Mana's face looked surprised for a moment. "Allen? Are you…going to kill me?"

Allen gritted his teeth against his bleeding heart. "_You're not my father! Bastard! Don't mess with ME!_" His finger pulled once, twice, three times, at exactly the same time the Count's shield had stopped working.

Kanda's katana pierced the witch from the back, Cross and the Generals' guns from the sides, and a few arrows from spared bows from troops. It was silent for the moment, and no one dared to move.

Blood gargled from between the witch's lips, a wet laugh. "'Ell… 'hat was in'eres'ing. Goo' show, ma'es." King Mana's shape slowly changed back to Adam's normal appearance. "Guess…'his means I'm…'oo old…now…" Dropping to his knees, the Count's eyes closed, and he was finally dead.

Allen collapsed and passed out.

* * *

There was a memorial service for those who wanted to remember the good aspects of Count Adam. Needless to say, Prince Allen, Lord Kanda, and Lord Cross did not attend.

Aside from Fourth and Eleventh Kingdoms, now ruled by Tyki Mikk and Sheryl Kamelot, the leftover kingdoms made public elections of popular vote. Each new ruler, a king or a queen, was fair and promised for peace with every kingdom.

It's been six months since the battle at First Kingdom, and Allen had his throne in Fourteenth Kingdom, a King. Cross Marian kneeled before him, once again the royal adviser.

"You sent for me, Snow White?" Cross asked. Allen was too deep in thought to correct the man, and the adviser knew to be quiet when he should. King Allen had been thinking a lot lately, ever since he had no longer a reason to stay in Second Kingdom a few months back. Lord Kanda, though not seeming to care that Snow White left his palace, sent Lenalee often to pass messages, asking indirectly how he was by saying "has the idiot Snow White had caused problems?"

Finally King Allen nodded slowly, standing from the throne. His hands moved to his head, the gold band that was his crown being removed as he stood in front of Cross.

"I renounce my title as king," he said firmly, and Cross's eyes widened as the crown was being lowered on to his head. "And promote you to its throne instead, Lord Cross Marian."

Cross stood quickly. "My lord! Are you…"

Allen waved him off with a scarred hand. "All I request, Sire, is a fast horse."

The new ruler stared, and then laughed hard. "Of course! Go on with you, Snow White!" Allen grinned at the man.

"It's Allen!" And he ran to the stables, found the fastest horse he had once owned, then rode to Second Kingdom. Lord Cross drank to him later that evening.

* * *

Allen was greeted by the guards four hours later. "I request to see Lord Kanda!" He dismounted the horse, and the beast was taken away to be watered.

"Why?" A familiar voice came from behind him, and Allen whisked around, a smile growing on his face. There was a slight smirk on the lord's face. The younger male couldn't keep from flushing a bit with embarrassment, biting his lip from nervousness.

He took a step forward. "A while back, before I helped you with Count Adam—"

"You mean before I had to save your ass?"

"Shut up!" Allen blushed. "Quiet for a moment, okay? This is kind of embarrassing for me, if you couldn't tell…" He inhaled shakily. "Lenalee told me an interesting fact that involves you maybe, possibly lov—liking me. At first, you know, I thought she was a bit crazy – 'cuz, you're a jerk most of the times, and who knows what you think about—" Kanda marched forward and took the scarred hand that was flying around from drastic rambling and held it in his.

"Snow White," Kanda whispered as his face neared, lips ghosting over Allen's. "You talk too much." Lord Kanda kissed him, his other hand holding behind the head, fingers carding tenderly between the strands. And Allen kissed back, his free arm wrapped around Kanda's shoulders.

Allen leaned back a little, blushing. "So…it'll be right to assume you love me then?"

Kanda chuckled softly. "It'll be right to assume you love me back, Snow White?"

"It's Allen," the other returned as he kissed the lord again.

* * *

**Footnote:** Yes, plenty of mistakes. Anyone can send in what they find. The Japanese is used correctly, by the way...I think.

**True Fact:** I was really wondering whether or not I should have posted this...


End file.
